This invention relates generally to surveying equipment and more particularly concerns a target marking attachment for a surveyor's line rod, prism pole, GPS system rover rod or the like.
In present practice, surveying partners determine a target point by shooting a line and distance using surveyors' instruments and making a hole in the surface at the correct target point. Because it is difficult to make a hole precisely at the correctly determined target point, multiple shootings are generally necessary before the surveyors are satisfied with the accuracy of a hole. Subsequently, the surveyors drive a nail or piece of rebar into the selected hole to monument the point. This process is time consuming, not only because it is repetitious, but because it requires the use of separate instruments and tools to shoot, mark and monument points. Moreover, depending on the nature of the surface to be marked, driving the nails or rebar can be a laborious task.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an attachment for a surveyor's instrument which facilitates marking of a correct target point. Another object of this invention is to provide an attachment for a surveyor's instrument which facilitates precise marking of a correct target point. A further object of this invention is to provide an attachment for a surveyor's instrument which enables marking a target point without removing the surveyor's instrument from the target point. Yet another object of this invention is to provide an attachment for a surveyor's instrument which reduces the need for shooting multiple target points in order to achieve an accurate target point. It is also an object of this invention to provide an attachment for a surveyor's instrument which eliminates the need for nails, rebar and special tools to monument a target point. Still another object of this invention is to provide an attachment for a surveyor's instrument which eliminates the expenditure of time and labor to monument a target point.